1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for connecting wireless communications, a wireless communications terminal and a wireless communications system, and more particularly, to a method for connecting wireless communications between an access point and a wireless communications terminal, a wireless communications terminal, and a wireless communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications technologies have been popular as a technology to connect to network such as the Internet. The wireless communications technology refers to a communications technology between a user's wireless communications terminal and an access point. In this case, the access point acts as a control point and works as a connector between wireless and wired Local Area Networks (LANs). A wireless communications terminal uses a Service Set Identifier (SSID) to connect to the access point. The SSID is an identifier to identify the network of a user and consists of an English letter and a number up to 32 digits. Generally, the SSID is included in a beacon signal which is sent periodically from the access point and is identified by extracting the beacon signal in the wireless communications terminal.
Anyone who is in the range of the electronic wave from the wireless LAN can receive wireless signals from the wireless LAN, so it is necessary to install a security function. The security function is a method for limiting an access to the wireless LAN, such as filtering using an SSID or Medium Access Control (MAC) address, and an encryption method such as, for example, Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP). The SSID or MAC address filtering refers to registering for the access point the original number address of each device within a wireless LAN in advance. Therefore, only a registered wireless communications terminal can access the wireless LAN. In WEP, a common encryption key is used to encrypt data between the access point and the wireless communications terminal.
Currently, applications using wireless devices are provided in electronic appliances such as a TV, set top box, etc. As it has been explained above, both an SSID and password are necessary to connect wireless devices to a wireless LAN, and a Push Button Configuration (PBC) method of Wi-Fi Protect Setup (WPS) has been developed to eliminate a complicated input procedure. The PBC method is a way of pushing a button located on the wireless communications terminal with which a user wants to connect to the access point and being automatically connected in two minutes. The PBC method has improved the traditional manual method, but consumers in general are not familiar with the terms such as WPS and PBC and the way of using these features. Therefore, the method is not much used by consumers, and users may experience difficulty in finding a button in the device and connecting to the access point.